Too fast
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: When they test Wally's powers, something bad happens and now the speed force is....in his mind? what's going on? UPDATED!
1. Testing

Setting: After the whole speed force incident.

Flash's P.O.V

After waking up late, _again_, and arriving late to a meeting, _again_, I sat down with the rest of the original seven and got yelled at about responsibility, _again_. We all had to attend this dumb meeting and nobody except Supes, Batz, and J'onn knew what it was about. But of course none of them would tell 'ya. They wouldn't crack under pressure even if the pressure was that there was a bomb strapped to them and it was about to explode. I laughed in my head about this and smiled from the thought. Bombs...

"So, what are we here for again?" I asked after Superman announced that we needed to get started _and_ after I had stopped laughing in my head.

"The meeting is actually about you, Flash," Superman told me.

"Me?" I asked, surprised. "I knew one day that all of you were bound to notice how incredibly awesome I am and throw a party for me! " I joked while grinning.

"It's not like that Flash," Superman smiled back at what I had said and chuckled a little bit.

"We need to run some tests having to do with your powers." J'onn informed me in his monotone voice.

A bit perplexed by that news, I asked them, "Why did this need to be a league meeting then?"

"Because everyone needs to know about this," Batman said glaring for no apparent reason. Sometimes I think that his expression was frozen like that by that Freeze rogue of his.

Superman looked just as serious now. "We need to make you run as fast as you did when the speed force was opened up."

"What?" I was pretty much--well--confused. First, I wasn't allowed to go that fast again and now they _wanted_ me too? Why wouldn't they make up there minds? Probably had something to do with '_when_ _you_ _get older'_ or a similar stupid phrase like that which mom used to say to me.

"Your kidding right?" Shayera asked as she started to stand up.

"No, we really do need to do this," Superman told her.

_'This was crazy!'_ I thought, shaking my head.

"But..if he does that again..if he opens that up again, he's not coming back this time! Do you understand the word _'__dangerous'__?!_ " Shayera yelled in frustration.

"He's not going to open it up again if he does it only for a short amount of time, " Superman spoke calmly to her, trying to get Shayera to cool down a little bit. Both he and I knew that if we got her angry, she always had her mace.

"How do you know that? What happens if your caculations aren't right? This is serious--not some 'oh well ' situation! " Shayera fiercely yelled back at him.

Superman was starting to look like Batz now. His glare nearly reaching the same caliber as he retorted, "It took Flash around twelve times of going around the whole earth to open the speed force. We are only making him do it once."

_'Maybe they're brothers..?'_ I silently wondered, and smiled at this.

"What if _this_ time he only needs to do it once too make it open?" an un-mollified Shayera continued to seethe.

"It'll take a lot more then one time to make a whole different dimension open," Superman assured her, but not very comfortingly.

I turned my head a bit as G.L finally joining the conversation with "But, why does he need to do it at all?"

"Basically, when we looked at what happened we saw that almost half of the electricity that occurred came from Flash. We need to see...well, we need to test his powers and watch how the electricity affects him. It's complicated." Superman answered and then looked at me. "Wally, we need your consent on doing this."

"Uh, I.." I stumbled for an answer. Putting myself in harm's way to save the universe was an easy choice. But did I want to risk it again for just a test?

"Wally, you don't have to do this," Shayera stared with pleading eyes at me.

"Yes, he does. Say 'yes' ,Flash, so we can get started. " Batz coldly returned and glared at Shayera as hard as he could.

" Uh, i don't know if..." I stumbled for a way to tactfully decline doing it; but then when I saw Batz and Superman's glower, i just about peed my pants.

"Yeah, okay!" the blurted acceptance came minus actually thinking it, yet I breathed out with relief when Superman's glare let up a little.

"We'll be testing immediately," Batman said.

"Wait, you mean _right now?_" I asked, uncertainty creeping back full power.

"Yes, now let's go." Batman said scowling harder this time and standing at the door out.

I sighed, got up, and trudged right alongside of him. We walked until we got close to the med bay and then I looked in through the thick glass that was there and saw a red treadmill. It was scarlet colored just like the suit that I wore as The Flash.

"Go in," Batman ordered.

I opened it up and went inside. Outside, the other members stood and watched; Batman and J'onn were inside with me, J'onn telling me what was going to happen.

"This treadmill was made for your speed. At low it goes to eighty miles per hour, on medium it goes to one hundred miles per hour, and on high it goes to one hundred and twenty miles per hour; but the one we're interested in right now is _extreme _mode_. _That goes to twenty-two thousand miles per hour. This is how fast you went when you opened up the speed force. I'm going to start at low and make my way up to extreme, all right? " J'onn asked.

"Uhh, i guess so," I muttered. _'Jeez. Twenty-two thousand miles per hour!? Did I really go that fast?' _I mentally asked myself half in wonder, half in fear.

J'onn turned some kind of dial and I started running. This was really easy. If all tests were like this, J would get straight A's all the time!

"Going to medium speed." J'onn warned.

Still easy as pie.

"High," J'onn said after about one minute of running on medium.

Not even breaking a sweat. Too easy.

J'onn sighed and said the words that I was a little fearful of.

"Going to extreme."

I knew instantly why it was called _extreme._ It was still easy, but it was craziness! I had the funny feeling of electricity flowing through me--almost like an adrenaline rush. I knew immediately that I loved it.

"Stopping!" J'onn said.

I stopped instantly and breathed in when I heard a small gasp. I looked down at my arms and saw why. There was little bits of electricity dancing around me. Almost like a show. A show of spectacular lights.

"What's going on J'onn?" I asked feeling a little scared and then realized my voice sounded like static.

" We need to get you out of here. " J'onn's voice was grimly serious--which did nothing for my state of mind. At that point I felt the need to point something out.

"J'onn, I feel weird."

It was true, I felt light headed and weak, yet contradictorily strong and able to run. My body still had the adrenaline rush feeling going through it and I got a little dizzy. It was the weirdest feeling in the whole world. I looked at everyone at the observation window looking in and saw that they all had fear on their faces. I held my side and watched as the room spun around.

"Wally!" I heard Batman yell as he grabbed on to me.

I let him support most of my body as I breathed out a little and we quietly regarded each other.

"Why is this going on?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

The Great Detective admitted, "I don't know." I swore that for a smidgeon of a microsecond he looked less self-assured.

_Yeah, that's what I had been afraid of._

" I hurt..." the words came out as a pained whisper. My whole body felt like there was real electricity going through it now. Like there was shocks going on all over me.

"Where?" Batman asked.

"All over..." I moaned, and closed my eyes in great agony.

"We need help!" I heard J'onn yell out the door and the others immediately came in.

"How does it hurt?" Batman asked.

" Shocks, " I breathed.

"Don't go to sleep yet Wally!" Shayera exclaimed in a pleading way.

And then for some reason I said the words that I had said when I was being pulled into the speed force, and I knew it scared the crap out of everyone _'cause it sure did scare the crap out of me._

"Shayera? It's so beautiful here. There's a force. A _speed_ force. It's calling me home. I have to go now. " All spoken in almost a whisper.

"Flash no!" Shayera gasped as she took off my mask and forced my eye lids open with her fingers.

"No, Shayera..." I mumbled in an all most inaudible voice.

"Flash, it's gonna be _okay_," she said. Before I knew it, I could feel that I was being carried away somewhere and then there were cushions underneath me, and I knew I was on a hospital bed in the med bay. I felt Shayera put her hands on the side of my face like she did the last time when I had been pulled out of the Speed Force.

"Speed Force..." I mumbled randomly to her even though I hardly knew why. I knew for some strange reason I wanted to be there in the speed force. To run and never stop.

"No, your not in the speed force and never will be, Wally," Shayera disagreed as she tenderly brushed my hair back.

"Home, speed force..." I explained. I was saying things for no reason, it was like someone else was using me to talk.

"No, your home is here, Wally, where we love you," she firmly repeated and hugged me tight.

I let my eyes drift from her to the rest of my friends. They were both my team mates and my friends. It wasn't normal for them to see me without a mask on and that was probably why they were staring so hard. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW!! Should i continue at all? Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	2. A Secret

Setting: After the whole speed force incident.

Flash's P.O.V

Don't know how long I was out of it, but I didn't try to open my eyes right away. There were voices near me that sounded like they were yelling. What can I say? I was curious as to what they were on about and knew that they would stop if they discovered I was aware.

"I told you that this would happen!"

I realized then that it was Shayera and Superman fighting.

"He didn't open up the Speed force!" Superman pointed out to her in a very loud booming voice.

"He could have died!" Shayera screamed back to him.

The room went silent and I heard one of them make a sound of disgust and leave the room. I decided to stop playing the whole sleeping charade and open my eyes. I cracked them open as if I was just now waking up.

"Hey, Wally. How 'ya feeling?" I saw now that it must have been Shayera who left and Superman who stayed.

"Okay..." I hesitantly replied as I still unsure exactly how I felt. It was a.._weird_ feeling I guess you could say. I felt tingly all over like the adrenaline was just now wearing off; and the static shock feelings were somehow still there, but then again, not at all.

"You know I would never want..." Superman began to say and then trailed off. "You're a part of this team...a part of this family. I would never want to lose you.." he finished and looked at me straight in the eyes.

I smiled and then replied. "No worries, Supes, it was an accident, you were just trying to test out some thing with my powers and all. No biggy. " I smiled again reassuringly.

"No, you're wrong Wally. It was a big deal," he murmured looking down at the floor in a remorseful way.

"Supes, it was an _accident_. You thought that it would all be okay and you didn't know that it would-- " I started but then I was cut off by Big Blue.

"I should have been more protective! Should have listened to Shayera! You're too young to die! You're the youngest one on the whole team. " Superman bellowed in the beginning but then by the end his voice had dropped to almost a whisper.

"No, I'm not the youngest, there's Supergirl," I corrected him with what I had to admit was a touch of temper. My age was a bit of a sore spot sometimes. I might be young, but I had been saving people for a long time and wished they'd stop acting like I had just put on the tights last week!

"Wally, we found out about all of that; she's twenty-one and you're twenty. " Superman answered with a discouraging look on his face.

I opened my mouth to retort, but had nothing to say back. It was true. I had lied.

Fortunately, at that moment Superman seemed to be more concerned with matters beyond my slight fabrication on birth dates.

"I just don't understand all of this! The speed force.. What is it? Is it heaven for speedsters like you? Is it simply another dimension? When you go so fast, do you die and have to go to a speed heaven, or do you go so fast you open up another dimension? " Superman asked mostly to himself while pacing back and forth.

"I can't explain a whole lot, only what it looks like." It was upsetting to me to watch him and the others fret over what they probably had no control over. I had to try to reason with him. Maybe if I gave him a little info about it, he would be happier.

"You remember what it looks like?" Supes asked, ceasing his pacing.

"Yup," I answered matter-of-factly.

"Will you tell me? " Superman asked with a small smile now on his face instead of the glare that he had plastered on his face earlier.

"Sure," I smiled my usual goofy grin. "When I first entered and you guys hadn't found me yet, it was just bright. It was white and bright! Then this weird ground started to form. It was a dark purple and it was smooth but not slippery--also was nice and even, perfect for running. It was amazing. And then there were trees and a sun. It was perfect weather. Not breezy, but nice and cool. And then there were people like me, that could run as fast as I could! Then I heard Shayera. I wanted to go, but I didn't want to go. It was so hard to choose between her and...

They told me that this was my new home, so I told Shayera that they were calling me home. It was so perfect, like paradise...

They told me as I was being pulled out to stay, that I could run as fast as I could and never, ever stop."

When I was done recalling it all I looked right at Superman and I could tell that he was speechless.

"Wow..." Superman looked and sounded astonished, and then he pulled up a chair and sat down next too me.

I then remembered that Shayera had removed my cowl before I fell asleep. I put my hand to my face and felt it. My hands and face were bare.

"We had to take the Flash outfit off. " Superman said.

I nodded and sighed.

"Can I see..?" I asked and trailed off.

" Yeah," Superman answered and then nodded knowing exactly what I wanted.

Superman went to the door and opened it up.

"You can come in." Superman informed the ones I couldn't see--and as I expected--all of original seven came in. Even Batz!

" Aw, Batz, didn't know you cared, " I teased.

He simply glared at me in silence. I knew that was an answer of ' _yeah, I care but shut your mouth before I shut it for you.'_ if it was a _no, that he didn't care, _he would have said_ he didn't care._

"Wow, we never see you without your mask on," Diana said and smiled in a friendly way.

"Yeah, there's people who I don't like to see my face.." I replied as I stretched my arms.

"Who is that? Someone in the Watchtower?" GL asked raising the eyebrow.

"Uh, no, Hey, Supes, how long 'til I can run again? Today right? " I asked turning my head from GL to Supes.

"Tomorrow." Superman corrected me.

"Aw, seriously?!" That would be frustrating.

"Who don't you want to see you face Flash? " Shayera asked raising an eyebrow, much like GL asked.

_Nosy people.._ I thought.

" Uh, just people like you know, people that I work with and stuff.." I said looking at something else in the room. Anywhere but their prying gazes.

"Your eyes say different. " Batman retorted with his own eyes going into slits from behind the mask.

_I wonder if he knows how hypocritical he can be?_

"It's not really anyone, ok? No one that's worth anything in this entire world. He's a piece of trash that I could care less about, okay? " I said really fast. I hardly spoke of my past, and would rather not.

" Who _are_ you talking about Flash? " Shayera whispered in a worried tone as she put her one of her delicate hands on my arm.

I sighed. I knew I would have to tell them at some time. " My dad.." I answered and I heard little gasps in the room.

**Okay, if your wondering about the summary where I say that this is going to be about the Speed Force in his mind, it's going to happen everyonce in a while in the beginning and then later it's gonna happen a lot, where there in his mind. Don't worry, what's in the Summary, is going to happen!** _**REVIEW!**_


	3. Unfolding

**Flash's/Wally's P.O.V**

I couldn't bear it, I couldn't bear the mighty stares that had fallen onto my face. I looked away instantly.

I could still feel it though, the many eyes on my face and shoulders. I couldn't take it much longer.

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth together, I balled my hands into fists and then released them. I released my teeth, hands and opened my eyes, as I turned my head, I could still see there silent, serious stares.

I gulped, waiting for them to say something. I had always refused to tell anyone about anything from my past unless I could come up with a really cool, believable lie.

" Wally..your..dad? Your father? " Shayera asked with her hand still on my arm.

" I.." I started and stretched out the word out longer then necessary. I put my hand on my neck nervously and looked away again. "..don't like to.. talk about it very much.."

" You already said it was your father, now tell us why. " Batz said with those slit-shaped eyes, looking at me like some sort of science experiment.

I looked at him and swallowed hard. I cleared my throat quietly and looked at my blanket covered legs, anywhere but there eyes. It was completely silent. There wasn't even the sound of feet shuffling, there was utter nothingness. I swear I could hear dust flying by my ears.

"..I never wanted you guys to find out..I'm sorry guys but I can't tell you..seriously, I mean..you would..you would..." I stuttered on my final words nervously.

" We would what? " Superman asked with a gruff voice.

I didn't answet at first but then decided that staying silent was not going to answer his question.._This_ was a question that I _could_ answer..

"..kick me out of the league..." I whispered finally.

Shayera and G.L looked at me mortified

" How is something your dad did, going to make us kick you out of the league?! " Shayera yelled at me. She was aggravated but worried, I could sense it in her voice.

" _I..Can't_.._tell_.._you! _" I said while putting slow emphasis on each word.

" Why not? " Batman asked as he stepped forward.

You knew things were getting heated up when Batz started walking up to you with that cold stone face of his. Either you answered his question, ran away, or died. Dying was not one of the things that seemed enjoyable, and running away was pretty much well impossible right now of course. That only left one option..

" You need to tell us Flash. " Even G.L was starting in on me.

I was quiet, just mute for a whole minute. Not talking, speaking, moving, nothing. I looked up at them once again.

" Promise to listen to the whole story? " I asked sheepishly.

" Promise to tell the thing we would supposedly kick you out of the league for_ first_? " G.L asked back.

I nodded once and then opened my mouth, sighed, and then closed my eyes.

I opened them again and looked into _there_ waiting eyes.

" I killed an entire bank full of people in a robbery. " I sputtered out and then looked at them for there reactions.

Shayera didn't even budge. Hey eyebrows went down nervously but then she just swallowed and looked at me again.

" Now explain. " She told me.

Everyone's expression had changed, they went from looking as serious as a rock to looking as worried and confused as a...Well..there was nothing to compare there faces to really, it was a whole new look.

" My dad..Reed West..was.._horrible_. He killed my mom when I was twelve and then he just decided to use me as a weapon of mass destruction. If I didn't follow through, I was sleeping outside, beaten and bruised...he couldn't of cared any less about me. He planned out this _huge_ bank robbery one day and..he used me..he gave me a gun and.."

I swallowed and stopped there, I blinked, trying to hold back the tears.

" I..He..He just told me..he told me to kill...everyone in that bank or.." My voice was barely a whisper now. " he would kill me..and..and the night before we robbed the bank..he had beaten me so bad for no reason..no reason at all other then to tell me he wasn't scared of me dying. To prove his _hate_.."

" Wally.." Shayera whispered sympathetically.

I payed no attention to that right now though. " So I walked in..I held the gun behind my back and then..and then I pointed it at someone..and then I..I pulled the trigger.."

" Wally..it's okay, you don't have to go on.." Shayera whispered close to me.

I didn't realize until then but I was crying. The tears were rolling down my face, falling onto the blanket and my hospital shirt. I was so transfixed in the past memories though, it was like I was a whole spool of film, I just kept going and going, showing them the whole big picture.

" His brains went everywhere..I remember it..I remember the screams..I remember the man screaming in pain but only for a few seconds..and then I remember the blood being all over me..all over my face and in my hair..it stunk so bad..like iron..then I started to cry and I shot another person...and another.."

" Your lucky your not evil..and even luckier that your not still in your fathers clutches. " G.L said as he walked over to me. " It's okay, were not gonna kick you of the league, it wasn't your fault, not at all, you don't have to go on Flash. "

I was stuck in that time though, I could remember the screams and they were all in my head, the bodies, the gun, the blood..it was all in my head..

I looked wide-eyed at him and opened my mouth once again as if he didn't say anything.

I continued in a sickeningly calm voice, one that was clam but trembling with sadness. " Then..then Reed..my dad..he just..came in and walked over all the blood..and took the money, by the time the police got there, my dad was gone.." I finished and swallowed hard.

" Where were _you_ Flash? " Batman asked, noticing I hadn't concluded with _' My dad and **I **was gone. ' _

I was transfixed by now, I looked at him and kept my face plain with no emotion on it other then the distinct look of being traumatized.

" In the corner witht the gun held close to m-my chest..my dad wouldn't let me go with h-him..."

They all had a look of awe on there faces, not being able to believe what information I had just released.

" Wally..you should get some sleep..you look tired.." Shayera whispered to me and brushed back my hair.

I blinked a few times and came out of my little traumitized state of mind.

" I don't want to go to sleep. " I murmured to her incoherently.

" I know.." She said soothingly and pushed my body down onto the bed comfortingly.

I lied down there and curled up onto my side, facing her. She kept on pushing back my hair over and over and I closed my eyes.

I had heard only one sentence before I fell asleep.

_" Poor kid..he grew up to be such a good guy and what'd ya know, he's got some kind of wack-o dad, figures that a** good** guy can't have a **good** family with a **good** childhood.." _

It was G.L who had said those words, I was sure of it.

* * *

When I woke up some time later it was dark all around me. I squinted in the darkness and looked at a bright red digital clock on the wall in front of my bed.

It had the numbers, _'3:00AM' _Printed on it brightly.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. No one was even in the tower except for half the medic's and some people on the night shift.

I fell back into my pillow and grimaced when I felt the small sharp jolt of pain go through my back. I must of had a bruise there or something.

I turned over onto my side again and breathed in the clean scent of the medical bay's bed. It smelled like cinnamon..my favorite smell! Batz must of made them spray the scent of cinnamon on the bed for me while I was sleeping or maybe it was Shayera..or it could of been G.L..whatever! The most important thing was that I could relax now..

_' Flash..' _

My eyes shot open right when they were about to close into a blissful slumber. Everything seemed so _annoying_ sometimes..

I sat up slowly and looked around.

" Hello? " I asked out in the darkness and squinted, confused.

_' Right **here** Flash..' _

" Hello!? " I called again, this game was not my favorite..

_' Come to us Flash..' _

" Hey I got an idea! Why don't you leave the hurt guy ALONE! or at least SHOW YOURSELF! " I shouted.

Usually I would of been a little nicer to the annoyance but hey, I wasn't feeling to great today. You would feel like crap and be a little short fused if you had, had to do some kind of weird test, and opened a new dimension or something and almost get sucked into it, then have a really bad childhood and have to reveal it to all your closest friends too!

The door suddenly swung open with tremendous force and a young blonde haired nurse came running in. She skid to a stop and panted.

" Is everything all right!? I heard screaming! " She yelled melodramatically.

" Oh..yeah..sorry, just a little nightmare. "

" Oh, I'm sorry ..do you need anything, like maybe some water, a few extra blankets, a sleeping pill? Is anything bothering you? Do you need some Advil? Penicillin? Do you feel sick? " She went on and on listing all the things that could be wrong and then stopped and looked at me expectantly.

" No, I'm good, thanks though! " I said happily and layed back down.

" Okay, I'm supposed to be checking up on you every thirty minutes anyway..you've been asleep the last times and I still have three minutes before the next time but I could just do it now. " She said with a happy and carefree attitude.

" Okay. " I said shrugging and stayed still in the bed as she came over.

" Batman told me to do these little check-up all night, he was awfully worried about you Mr. Flash.." She said as she put a hand to my forehead.

" Yeah? Batz? " I asked her.

" Mm-hm, we had to kick him out of here, he was here with Hawkgirl until we told them to leave and come back in the morning, they would need their rest being superheros and everything. " She rambled on. " The Green-Lantern, Superwoman, and J'on were all here for a very long time also."

I smiled at the thought as she put a thermometer in my ear and waited for the quiet beep. She pulled it out and smiled in approval.

" Alright, you temperature is at ninety-nine, only about one degree above normal but that could just be from the nightmare and shouting, or the blankets, so I will take that as your alright. " She said happily.

" Thanks. " I told her happily.

"See ya in thirty. " She said and left the room.

I smiled contently and nodded once in her direction. I would have to remeber to get that babes phone number sometime..

_' Flash..' _

I swallowed hard, for some reason, I knew that I knew this voice..that I had heard it from somewhere before just now a little while before.

I turned over on my bed and closed my eyes tightly. Why wouldn't it just leave me the heck alone!?

But _until_ I finally fell asleep out of _complete_ exhaustion, all I heard was the low rumbling voice..over..and over...and over again..

_' Flash..Flash..Flash..' _

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time! Sorry about that! If you'd like for me to make another story however on another Flash topic, I would be happy to, I will also try to update _this_ and my _other_ stories _much_ more often! _REVIEW!!!!! _**


End file.
